When Worlds Collide
by Jo-Jo287
Summary: After Natasha Romanoff is apparently murdered two girls lives are completely destroyed. Ex-Avengers and former teammate of Natasha, Rosie Stark, desperately tries to cling to her previous, almost happy, life, as Natasha's own daughter, Alisa Rushman, is revealed to a world of secrets and lies. But what happens years later when it's discovered Natasha may be alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Co-written with Random007.**

_**Random007 writing will be in bold/italics.**_

**Jo-Jo287 writing in bold.**

_**You should probably know that this story only uses the character Alisa Rushman, not her backstory or anything from Who is my Father?, she's my character and I've rewritten her backstory for this, which will be explained next chapter. However, Jo-Jo's character, Rosie Stark, uses the same backstory as in the Life of Rosie Stark, What if? And Rise of a legend; however her story becomes AU from that universe during this fic as you will soon find out.**_

**Disclaimer; We own nothing but Alisa, Rosie, Jayden, Gavin, and the rest of our OCs. AKA own characters. Basically we own nothing you recognize**

* * *

Chapter 1

Wednesday, 7 August 1999 – Edinburgh, Scotland, UK

"Push! Just one last push Miss Potts!" the midwife told her. Pepper screamed in pain as she did as she was told and put all she could into one final push. Sure enough crying filled the room and Pepper let her head fall back in relief and exhaustion. Smiling softly she looked over to the midwives who were cleaning up her baby. The midwife came over to her minutes later smiling happily with her baby wrapped in blankets.

"Congratulations Miss Potts it's a baby girl," she smiled. The midwife handed her baby girl over to her and as soon as she was in her arms she stopped crying. Pepper looked down at her baby smiling happily. The baby looked up at her with wide eyes. Smiling softly Pepper wriggled her finger in front of her baby who stared at it lazily. Pepper continued to at her baby as she let out a small yawn.

"Well don't you have the rosiest cheeks?" Pepper cooed, "You're the cutest little baby I have ever seen." Pepper stared down at her little girl completely entranced. How was she ever going to…. No she should just enjoy the moment for as long as it lasts.

"Do you have an idea of a name Miss Potts?" the midwife asked. Pepper looked up to the midwife then back to the now sleeping baby in her arms.

"Rosie Maria Virginia Stark," she whispered still smiling. It seemed perfect for the little girl that was just meant to be her name nothing else apart from Rosie. She'd always liked the name but never thought it would fit anyone this perfectly.

"That's a lovely name but if you don't mind be asking why Stark? Isn't your last name Potts?" the midwife asked totally confused. As far as she knew the name Stark had nothing to do with Miss Potts. Was she planning on leaving the baby with no way to trace the little girl back to her?

"Stark is after her Father…" she whispered. The midwife nodded, sighing in relief that she wasn't ditching the child, before saying she'd give them some time alone. Pepper waited until the midwife was out the room before hugging Rosie closer to her. She sighed before looking down at her baby and letting a tear slip down her cheek.

Friday, 12 November 1999 – Edinburgh, Scotland, UK

Pepper got out the car before going round to the passenger side and taking the car seat out of the other side. Slowly she walked towards the building to see a woman holding the door open for her. Pepper slowed down considering turning and running back to the car but she quickly shook that thought out of her head telling herself that this was best for Rosie.

"Ah there you are Miss Potts we didn't think you were going to show up," the woman smiled widely at her.

"I nearly didn't… but I have to do this," she whispered trying to ignore the lump in her throat. Could she really do this? Could she really leave her child in an orphanage in a different country? The woman nodded slowly before taking the car seat off of Pepper. Pepper looked down at Rosie as the little girl started to wake up and stared at her. Something at the back of her mind was screaming at her to grab the car seat and run. It took all her effort not to grab the car seat off of the elderly woman.

"Do you want to hold her one last time?" she asked. Pepper quickly shook her head now completely unable to speak. She knew that if she picked Rosie up she would _never_ be able to let her go and she had to, she really had to. The woman nodded solemnly before telling her she needed to sign something. Pepper agreed quickly signing the papers she needed to sign. With the papers signed she looked over to Rosie one last time. She had to do this. It was for the best. Maybe in a couple of years she could track Rosie down, tell her everything and try to live the life she so desperately wanted but knew she could have.

With tears burning in the back of her eyes Pepper turned and walked out the woman's office and towards the front door. Behind her she could hear Rosie start crying which sent the tears pouring down her cheeks. Pepper sprinted out the orphanage door and to the car. Quickly she jumped inside before driving away to a quiet place where she just sat and cried for hours. As much as it was hurting her she knew she had to do it though. She wasn't the best person to raise a child, not now anyway, especially with her soon to be crazy life as Tony Stark's personal assistant. Tony could never _ever_ find out that he has a child. Rosie would be better off without them for parents.

Back at the orphanage a woman stood in the trees opposite the front door, hidden from view. She watched as Pepper Potts jumped into the car and drove away without her child. Sighing she shook her head, saddened by what she had just witnessed. Quickly she turned on the com link in her ear with another shake of her head still in shock. She did it, Pepper actually left her child. All this time, from the moment she had heard what Pepper had planned to do she thought that the young Mother would never leave her child. She thought that Pepper would back out at the last minute and tell Tony that he had fathered a child but alas she was proven wrong.

"Director Fury, it's done. What do you want me to do?" the woman whispered.

"Just watch over her. That child is not to be harmed. If anyone ever finds out about her and her parents she's going to be in a hell of a lot of danger. I want you to stay in Scotland to watch over her. If anything happens let me know and I'll send a team as soon as possible. Agent Ross, with your injuries you can't take on a team like Hydra or AIM so don't even try to argue. If I want you to do anything I'll tell you. Good luck Agent Ross," Fury told her. Agent Ross listened to her boss intently, she agreed to this mission and she'd give her life, what little of it she had left, to keep that child out of harm's way. Whilst listening to the Director she could have sworn she heard some emotion in the man's voice but even if he was she didn't mention it.

"Thank you Sir," Agent Ross nodded. Quickly she turned off the com link and turned to hobble away.

9th August 2012 – Stark Tower, New York, America

Rosie looked up at Stark Tower with butterflies flying like crazy in her stomach. This was it. She was about to meet her parents. What if they didn't want to see her? Or worse what if she's got it completely wrong and it isn't them and she's just hit yet another dead end. No she has to try they have to know, if it is them, she's still alive and dam well kicking. Her legs started to shake underneath her. She wasn't ready for this but they were so close yet so far. There's still time to run they would never even know she was here. No. she'd come all this way she was not turning back. She was Rosie Stark for god sake! She's been through worse than this! She can do this she's a Scot, well half Scottish, and Scots do not give up without a fight! Putting on a brave face she walked over to the door and pressed the buzzer. Immediately a robotic voice came through it.

"Stark Tower, how can I help you?" they asked.

"I would like to speak to Mr Stark," she spoke coolly. In her head she kept repeating _don't panic! Don't panic! Don't you dare panic! Don't you dare walk away!_

"Mr Stark is not excepting visitors at the moment. Official consolation hours are between 5 and 6 a week tomorrow," the robotic voice told her. Oh no that was not happening she was not going to be turned away now. Rosie shook her head she can't accept that. There is no way she's leaving without seeing her parents. All the kids at the orphanage put all the money they'd had, which they were saving up for their lives outside of the orphanage, to buy those plane tickets. She promised she'd pay them back as soon as she could there was no way she was leaving! Rosie tried to speak again but the person wouldn't answer. Growling she took a pen she had in her pocket and started to try and hack the buzzer. Let's just say that when no one wants to talk to the geeky orphan at school there's a lot of time to sit and read about mechanics in the school library. This buzzer was child's play! She could hack this is her sleep! Minutes later she heard the buzz that she knew meant she was in.

"Tony Stark let me into this tower right now!" she hissed. A clear laugh came from inside the tower.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you in," Tony laughed.

"Oh I can give you one. I'm your daughter," she told him. There was a couple of minute's gap during which she started to panic slightly.

"That's crazy… I don't have daughter," he muttered.

"Then how come when I looked in my file in the orphanage I was left in the name of my parents on my birth certificate were Virginia "Pepper" Potts and Father Anthony Stark. So I looked up any Virginia "Pepper" Potts and Anthony Starks and you two were the only ones so I took a wild guess and well here I am," she explained. There was faint muttering during which she heard a _Tony I'm so sorry. I-I should have told you!_ Rosie shifted from foot to foot nervously. After a couple of minutes Tony told her to come in and go up to the 83 floor. There was a buzz of the door opening before the buzzer next to her shut off. Quickly she walked inside and ran over to the lift.

The doors of the lift slid open minutes later. Her breathing hitched in her throat as she laid eyes on her parents for the first time. Slowly she stepped out of the lift whilst her legs shook from underneath her. Tony looked at her in shock whilst Pepper's hand flew to her mouth.

"Hi Mum… Dad…" she whispered. Pepper walked over to Rosie slowly before stopping just in front of her. Carefully she put her hand on the side of Rosie's face and looked into her daughters eyes which were the same as she remembered them to be. Pepper quickly pulled Rosie into a hug and let the tears thunder down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I left you my little baby. I'm so, so sorry Rosie, there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret it," she whispered kissing her forehead, "If you want to you can stay with me, that is if you don't have a family back in Scotland. I don't want to lose you again." Rosie nestled into her Mum's chest whilst her tears flowed. She had a family and she never wants to lose them again. Even if Tony doesn't want her she'll take Pepper as he Mum in a heartbeat.

"Please. I want to stay with you Pepper," she whispered. Pepper smiled happily before pulling away to look her daughter over. She was so grown up.

"I can't believe it's you… Tony this is Rosie Maria Virginia Stark, your daughter. Rosie this is your Father Tony Stark aka Iron Man," she whispered. Rosie's mouth dropped. Iron Man! Her Dad was Iron Man! No way! Wait how come that didn't come up when she did a search for them. Oh well she has parents and he Dad's Iron Man. This is awesome!

"My Dad's Iron Man?!" she cried. Pepper looked down at her confused.

"You never knew?" Tony smirked.

"No! This is awesome! My Dad's a superhero!" she cried. Tony laughed before walking over to her causing the young girl to flinch slightly. Rosie looked up at him gulping. Would he accept her or would he just tell her to get out? It was almost as if Tony knew he let out a short laugh before pulling her into a hug.

"Welcome home Rosie," Tony smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Co-written with Random007.**

**Wow ok second update in one day, not done that in a REALLY long time! Anyway introducing Alisa! **

* * *

Chapter 2

February 29 2000- Los Angeles, California, USA

It had been ten minutes. Ten minutes and Natasha still could not believe it. She had a daughter, Clint's daughter. Clint, Clint was going to kill her. For leaving, for not telling him. Natasha knew she had to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. sometime soon, but what was she going to do with the baby? There was no place less suitable for a child than S.H.I.E.L.D. and that no one even knew about. When Natasha found out that she was pregnant, she had moved in with a friend in California, perhaps she could leave the baby with said friend, Thalia, and visit every so often. Maybe if she explained to Fury and told him of the necessity of secrecy, he could grant them S.H.I.E.L.D. protection, give her leave to see the baby every so often.

The baby, what would her name be? Natasha wanted something Russian, and knew Clint would have too. It was half an hour before she decided on Alisa, only that because that was someone else in the Red Room program, someone else she actually liked. That Alisa had died young, and even if she didn't show it, Natasha had mourned for her, had missed her in that crazy hell hole. Baby Alisa's middle name would be Barney, in honour of Clint's older brother, his best friend before their parents died and the older boy went wako, that Barney Clint didn't like. Still, Alisa Barney, and which surname. Romanoff from Natasha Barton from Clint or Rushman, her cover for the moment. Natasha could put Romanoff-Barton on the birth certificate, that would be guarded under lock and key, but bring her up as Rushman. Yes, that, to Natasha, was the way forward.

"Err... Miss, do you have a name?" Asked the midwife who had been hovering over both of them ever since Natasha had been given Alisa to hold. Natasha responded that she did but would not elaborate. She was still too caught up in the mesmerising fact that she had a child. The Red Room had made her infertile, so she had been told, but that was obviously a lie. Sure, her pregnancy and then Alisa's birth had been difficult, but she had managed, Alisa was alive, healthy even. That fact alone to Natasha was a relief. Soon enough, the nurses let Natasha leave, and she knew that she had a few very important jobs to do, the most of which was almost as terrifying as having an actual baby.

1 May 2000- Coffee Shop, Los Angeles, California, USA

"Agent Romanoff? Is this really you? Almost twelve months ago, you went off grid. Agents, or more specifically, one Agent in particular, have not stopped looking for you. Why after all this time have you requested a meeting with me?" Natasha waited for him to finish before looking in to the singular eye of the director. She swallowed nervously, quite unlike her, wondering how best to phrase the next sentence.  
"Sir, I left because... Two months ago... Agent Barton... I had a baby, sir." Natasha had seen many looks on the director's face. Of disapproval, disappointment, as well as many others but never shock. That had just changed. Fury's shocked face was almost comical but Natsha was in no mood to laugh. Fury couldn't believe that two of his best agents had slept together, nor that one had left because she had conceived a baby. "I'll join S.H.I.E.L.D. again, sir, if you let me visit her every so often, and grant her, and my friend who she'll be staying with, protection."  
"Of course, Agent Romanoff."  
"And please, please can you not tell anyone, especially Agent Barton." Natasha never thought she would beg, especially not to her boss, then again, she never thought she would have a child. Fury understood how Natasha felt. Clint would want to kill her for leaving anyway, if he knew why, he would go berserk.  
"Of course, Agent Romanoff. I will personally come and pick you up in exactly one month. See you then." and with that, they exited.

June 1 2000- Los Angeles, California, USA

"I'm coming back, Ali, I promise." Natasha said as she left her now three month year old. Alisa seemed to sense something was wrong, and didn't wasn't to let her mother leave. "I'll always come back, Mой ребенок, мой ребенок." With tears in her eyes Natasha left her child, her baby, and found the quinjet where Fury was waiting. He had never seen Natasha cry before, but became understanding, and let her cry her heart out in to his trench coat. From that day forth, he knew he would personally give her her leave, he would make sure she saw this child because every day he saw the consequences of children growing up without mothers and fathers, as well as mothers and fathers growing up without their children.

9 May 2016- Avengers Tower New York

"See all you guys next week!" Natasha said turning to the lift. In a day it would be her baby girl's sixteenth birthday. SIXTEEN! Natasha honestly missed her most of the time and often felt she should tell Clint. Pepper telling them all about Rosie was what she considered would be a perfect time but found didn't have the courage. Clint was great with Rosie, which was all the more reason to come clean. Still, Natasha couldn't do it. All these years, she and Fury had made up all sorts of covers for her to go and see Ali, all sorts of reasons why he couldn't go on the mission with her, as it usually was.

When Natasha had come back after her year MIA Clint had welcomed her back with not only open arms, but also tears, as well as a lot of questions. Natasha didn't answer many, but quickly fell back in to her old pattern, and back in love with Clint. It hurt her to say goodbye to Clint the next time she went to see their baby, it hurt her when she had to say goodbye again to said baby. It was a never ending cycle. She had almost gotten used to it by the time Alisa was twelve, and then the whole Avengers happened and Natasha felt much more comfortable leaving Clint knowing he wouldn't starve or only eat take a ways, not that Natasha could cook. Still, the other guys looked after him, but that all did enquire about where Natasha went. Rosie definitely suspected something, that Natasha knew, and she thought Bruce might too.

Whilst walking through Stark's enormous garage, Natasha heard footsteps behind her. She turned and held a knife up to the person's throat.  
"Hold your horses, I just want to know where you're going." The surprised sixteen year old said.  
"Rosie, you can't know. I'll be back soon, just going to visit- Just go back upstairs Rosie. I'll be back before you know it." Rosie gave her a quick hug, before Natasha jumped in to the S.H.I.E.L.D. car and made her way to the Helicarrier which would drop her in California. It was only then Rosie realised Natasha said she was visiting someone, and as far as Rosie knew Natasha had no family, her only friends were S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, so who would she need to visit for a week?

Whilst they were flying over Nevada Natasha was visited by Fury. "One of the protection scouts has just reported that... that the Red Room have just arrived in the area and they're heading towards her part of the city." Fury gulped as all of Natasha's muscles tensed.  
"We've put the engines on full speed. We'll get them out of there Natasha." Natasha got up and made her way to the flight deck. Quinn jets were much faster than the Helicarrier, no matter what speed it was going. Fury had thought it best not to follow an angry assassin and therefore didn't realise until Hill told him that an unauthorized Quinn jet had taken off. Natasha would do anything to protect her baby, her little girl.

Red Room agents had almost broken down the door when Natasha got there. She climbed up the drain pipe and in to Alisa's bedroom where both Alisa and Thalia were trembling. "Mum!" Alisa cried wrapping her arms around her mother's waist.  
"Alisa, when I tell you to run, you run to the park down the road, there should be a small plane there, get inside and lock it and call the contact 'Fury' on this." Natasha handed her mobile, "A bald man with an eye patch will come pick you up and you will go with him. Leave me, I'll be fine. You go too Thals." Alisa's eyes began to prick with tears as the door downstairs was crashed open. "I'll see you soon, baby. If you can climb down the drain pipe now. Love you."  
"Love you too." Alisa replied. Thalia then led the way down the drain pipe as Natasha began to fight off the Red Room agents that had begun to fill the room. Alisa climbed down the drain pipe after Thalia, watching her mum both give and receive hit after hit, until her eyes could no longer reach the room.

On the ground, Alisa and Thalia began running though they had only taken two steps when Thalia was shot in the chest from behind by one of the men.  
"THALIA!" Alisa screamed, but her cry was met with a,  
"Go on without me, live..." Alisa shook with sadness, but refused to let any tears spill. She was too strong for that. She ran to the park and slammed that small planes door closed before unlocking the mobile and calling Fury.  
"NATASHA!" A voice on the end of the line screamed.  
"I'm not... Who are you?" Alisa asked trembling. The voice didn't sound happy and it sounded like even when it was happy, it would still not sound as happy as a lot of voices would.  
"Fury. Wait, you must be Alisa, where's Natasha?" Fury knew that if Alisa had gotten the phone, something very bad had happened to Natasha.  
"Mum told me to run but her name's Natalie..." Natalie Rushman was always her cover in America. Even Natasha's own daughter didn't know her name. Fury knew he was the head of a corrupt agency but he didn't think it was this corrupt.  
"Where are you?"  
"In the park at the end of my road, can you find that?"  
"Yep I'm there open the door." That Alisa heard an echo to so she cut the line and heaved open the plane door. A man with an eye patch stood there. He looked scary, but he didn't look like he was going to hurt her.  
"You've grown," he muttered, "Last time I saw you, you were four months old. Come on, I'll fly this to the Helicarrier buckle up." And with that Alisa was taken to the Helicarrier for the first time.  
After the Red Room agents had gone, Fury and Alisa went back, but Natasha was nowhere to be found. As far as they were concerned, Natasha was dead. It was heart breaking and Fury did not want to deliver the new to the Avengers. They were going to be pissed. Alisa packed some stuff up, and Fury told her that she was going to live with him, him as her legal guardian until she was eighteen, after that if she wanted. Alisa didn't know it yet, but she was going to become an agent, and that was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.


	3. Chapter 3

**Co-written with Random007.**

**Just a little bit of a heads up. This chap includes an OC of mine called Mello who will also appear other times in the story. If you don't know her already don't worry because she doesn't come up that often.**

* * *

Chapter 3

10th May 2016 – Avengers Tower New York

Fury sat in the meeting room in Avengers Tower staring down at his hands. How was he meant to tell them? How could he tell them that their team member is gone and presumed dead at the hands of the Red Room? How could he tell anyone that? They were all going to kill him, they would never forgive him for this. As far as their concerned he sent her on a mission that she died on. There was no way he could ever prepare for giving them new like this.

"Clint give it back!" Rosie squealed. Seconds later Clint raced into the meeting room with Rosie hot on his heels. The sixteen year old cornered him before fighting with him eventually grabbing a phone off of him. After Fury shot them a glare the pair sulked over to the seats and sat down occasionally shoving each other like Fury couldn't see them. This carried on for about ten minutes until the other Avengers were in the room. As soon as they were all in and seated Fury sighed before looking at them all in turn.

"Avengers… I- I never thought I'd ever have to say this," Fury shook his head.

"Fury spit it out," Tony rolled his eyes. They hadn't been long back from a fight down town and none of them were in the mood for Fury's little 'games'. If they needed them for a mission fine but they wanted to skip the stuttering.

"Natasha's dead." All of the Avengers froze. What? Did he just say that?

"E-excuse me?" Steve stuttered speaking for all of them.

"Natasha's dead. The Red Room found her and killed her, I'm sorry," Fury shook his head. From beside Clint, Rosie let out a strangled scream whilst Clint sat there shaking his head in total disbelief. Fury told them a couple of more things about how the building she was in was so wrecked they can't find a body and have to assume she burned to death. Whales came from Rosie whilst Clint finally started to cry.

"This is your fault! You sent her away! She would be alive right now if it wasn't for you! You should have let me or one of us go with her!" Clint fumed pointing at Fury.

"Clint. Clint calm down," Steve whispered soothingly as his own tears started to fall. Steve pulled him into a forceful hug whilst Clint continued to cry. Unnoticed by them all Fury got up and left leaving the Avengers in total despair.

"I could have stopped her… I had the opportunity to stop her and I didn't… She would still be alive if I'd tried harder!" Rosie breathed. Tony moved round the table to his daughter before spinning round the chair and kneeling down in front of her. Rosie looked at him the tears thundering down her cheeks. Tony lifted up his hand and wiped away the tears trying his best to keep his from falling.

"None of this is your fault," he whispered. Rosie just slowly shook her head.

"I could have stopped her…" she whispered. Tony just pulled her into a hug before pulling her onto his lap. For the next hour the partners of the Avengers came into the room only to hear the news and start crying themselves. The Avengers weren't seen in public for the next two weeks and all superhero jobs were directed to the X-Men or Fantastic Four.

26th May 2016 – Avengers Tower

All the Avengers stood in entrance hall to the former Avengers Tower which was no reverting back to Stark Tower. After Natasha's death they'd just given up, decided to stop this game after all it would never be the same without Natasha. Natasha's death was the last thing to push them over the edge unknown to all of them doubts about being superheroes were starting to grow in the corner of their minds and Natasha's death pushed them over the edge. They looked round at each other sorrow in their eyes.

"So this is it…" Rosie whispered.

"Well team I think I speak for everyone when I say it was an honour serving with you all," Steve smiled weakly. Everyone nodded in agreement before Steve headed over to the door and pushed it open. Slowly the all followed him out the door before freezing at the sight before them.

"Oh Odin…" Mello whispered. For as far as they could see people lined the streets in every direction from the towers. Nearly all of them had banners with things like their individual signs; Clint's bow, Steve's shield, Rosie's and Tony's helmets, Thor's hammer, Mello's mask, Bruce's trousers and Natasha's hourglass symbol and slogans like _Avengers 4 ever! _and _Thank you for everything! _and _We will miss you! _and _New York loves the Avengers!_ The whole crowed cheered as soon as they saw them. All of them felt the burning sensation of tears growing in the back of their eyes. They knew they had support but they didn't know it was this much support. They all looked at each other before punching the air sending the crowd into hysterics before going their separate ways with the crowd's cheers echoing in their ears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Co-written with Random007.**

* * *

Rosie strolled through the halls of the Helicarrier towards the gyms. After a morning of paper work she desperately needed to, well punch something. As always the Agents parted as she walked past out of pure fear. After Black Widow died and Hawkeye "retired" she became the most feared Agent in S.H.I.E.L.D. Well, at the current time anyway. Humming away to herself she entered the gym in a happy mood knowing that a punching bag awaited her. The gym was nearly empty apart from a couple of Agents which when they saw her come in they smiled at her before asking if she wanted to come train with them. She may be the most feared but that was only if you got in the way of her rage or got on her bad side which it's easy to do. Rosie declined with a 'maybe next time' before going over to a punching bag. Grunting slightly as she picked it up she hung it up only to hear a groan behind her. Spinning round Rosie let out a groan of her own as in front of her was Sharon Carter. Sharon Carter, now there was an Agent who'd got on her bad side big time. Let's just say she'd gone out with Steve Rogers before he broke it off after… a major fall out. Sharon never took it well and when she found out that he was dating, engaged and married to someone else, oh she blew her top and wouldn't stop pressuring Rosie for his location.

"Get lost Carter. No means no!" she shouted over her shoulder. The older woman stormed over to Rosie who was starting to wrap up her hands. Sharon forced her to turn round so she could see her face. Sharon glared at her trying to scare Rosie into giving her the location of Steve.

"Tell me where he is!" she spat.

"Sharon give it up. I don't know where he is! You've been asking me for years. You and I both know I am not going to break even if I did know!" she growled. As usual Sharon didn't take no for an answer. She never does and she never will. Rosie tried to move away not in the mood for a fight.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS! THAT SULT DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE WITH HIM! HE SHOULD BE WITH ME! HE LOVES ME!" Sharon screamed. Rosie span round her blood starting to boil.

"He loved you a long time ago! He loves someone else now! You were a waste of space and you still are! So get this into your fuckin head HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND HE NEVER WILL!" Rosie screamed at the top of her lungs. The Agents in the room cringed as more started to come in to watch the brewing fight. The pair stared at each other for minutes. If looks could kill they'd be dead ten times over before Rosie turned and went to storm out.

"You're no better than the fucking slut who trained you," Sharon hissed loud enough for the whole gym to hear. Everyone apart from Rosie and Sharon gasped. Rosie froze mid-step before clenching her fists and slowly turning round.

"What did you say?" Rosie dared her to repeat it. Oh now she was in the mood for a fight.

"You are no better than Black Widow. The bitch was only good for getting bastards like Clint Barton into her bed. She was a slut and everyone knows it!" Sharon cried smirking at the visible rage brewing in Rosie. That was all that was needed to push Rosie over the edge.

"RIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Rosie cried as she lunged forward. Easily she knocked Sharon off her feet and pinned her beneath her. Rosie managed to get three punches in before Sharon pushed her off. Rosie flew backwards and landed on her shoulders. Just as she was landing she put her hands on either side of her head and pushed up. She went to run at her when someone shouted at her from the door.

"STARK!" Hill-Coulson bellowed storming into the room causing Agents to dive out of her way, "FURY'S OFFICE NOW! Carter I'll deal with you later!" Rosie hissed, maybe her code name was getting to her head (Death Adder), before turning and walking after Hill. They were just about to leave when Rosie told her she forgot something. Knowing what she was going to do Hill-Coulson hissed for her not fight with Carter before walking away out of the gym. Rosie turned around and pushed back though the crowd of Agents.

"Hey Carter! FUCK YOU!" she cried holding up her middle figure before walking backwards out the gym. Rosie smirked as she heard the cheers from her fellow Agents until Fury's office when her smile disappeared. Quickly she knocked before opening the door. Fury looked at her before shaking his head and motioning for her to sit down. Rosie walked over to his desk before sitting down in the chair. Fury stared at her for a while before Rosie held up her hands in surrender.

"In my defence she started it," she grumbled.

"Like she did the other 3579 times?" he asked. Rosie looked up at him eyebrows raised.

"I had it at 3575," Rosie folded her arms smirking. Fury pinched his forehead. She was 22 yet she still acts like she is 14 oh the joys of having a Stark working at S.H.I.E.L.D. at least he didn't have to deal with two of them anymore.

"Rosie, this is getting ridiculous," Fury shook his head. Rosie sighed letting her shoulders sag and let her walls come crumbling down with them. She didn't mean to be like this, she was a good person who didn't get into fights, much. To be honest getting into fights was part of her job description.

"I couldn't help it. She provoked me Nicky! She badmouthed Natasha… I- I couldn't help it," she shook her head slowly. Fury sighed. He understood completely the poor girl was still struggling to cope with the loss of Natasha and the Avengers. Natasha had been a massive part of her life for years and the Avengers even bigger. The Avengers was pretty much her life and now it's gone she sometimes struggles to have a, relatively, normal life. It may have happened when she was 16 but she still couldn't deal with it sometimes. The first year after Natasha's apparent death was torture. Rosie had gone rogue for nearly a year after the Avengers split trying to find anything even her body only coming back when Clint, Hill and Coulson tracked her down and urged her to come back. As well as all that he had Alisa crying her eyes out every time he saw her for a year. Alisa refused to except her Mum was dead and still to this day searched for her Mum every time she could.

"I know it's hard with Agents like Carter constantly pressurising you Rosie but you need to stop! You need to get control of your emotions better!" he shook his head. Then it hit him. He had the best idea in the world that was bound to fix his problem, well for the moment anyway and that's only of it worked.

"You need a break Stark. Before you start, no I'm not forcing you to take leave I learnt from last time you're going on a mission," he muttered typing furiously on the computer. Rosie waited patiently for him to give her the mission. Quickly he printed the details off before collecting the papers from the printer behind him and placing them in a brown folder. He handed them over to Rosie which she quickly skimmed over.

"You're sending me to Italy. You know I don't speak Italian! Felling cruel today Cyclops?" Rosie teased.

"Take a crash course on the plane, you'll be fine. Go pack and I'll have Hill get you when a jet's ready," he told her, "Now get the hell out of here." Rosie nodded before walking out the office. Fury waited until the door was closed until he turned on his com.  
"Coulson?" he growled.

"Yes Sir?" Coulson asked.

"Get Agent Romanoff down here now. I have a mission for her."

Rosie walked out his office sighing maybe Fury was right. Maybe she did need a break. Actually when was the last time she had a break? It must have been years ago, at least! That's it after this mission was over she was taking a holiday! It was time she went to visit her parents anyway, after all Pepper had been on her back for months! Eger to get this mission over and done with she looked down at the mission file in her hands not watching where she was going. So engrossed in the file she walked straight into another female Agent. The files fell out of the folder spreading all over the floor. Swearing under her breath she knelt down to pick up the files. The female Agent also knelt down and started to help her pick up the pages not looking at the content.

"Sorry," Rosie muttered, "Didn't see you there." The Agent laughed softly before handing the files Rosie hadn't picked up.

"It's ok. Big mission?" she asked sweetly. Rosie scoffed as she put it all back into the folder.

"No I just want to get this over with and take some leave!" Rosie smirked.

"I know how you feel. Well I'll see you around," the Agent smiled cheerfully. It was then Rosie looked up only to get a brief look at who she'd bumped into forcing her to do a double take. That looked like a female version of Clint! Ok now she defiantly knew she needed a break, she was seeing things. Shaking her head she held the folder tighter and started to walk again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Co-written with Random007.**

_**Sorry about the Italian and any other languages used in this fic. We use Google translate and I think everyone knows how unreliable that is.**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Phil found Alisa in gym three. About ten minutes ago, the gym had emptied, leaving Alisa to do the workouts she didn't like to do in front of other people. The twenty two year old was currently on some very thin beams, spinning and turning in complicated patterns. Phil knew what Fury was trying to do. He was either trying to get the Avengers back together, by seeing if Rosie recognised either Clint or Natasha's features in Alisa, or make either one of the girls very angry. Rosie didn't know that she was being sent with someone, the same for Alisa. Neither of them liked going on solo missions, the former hadn't told him why, but the latter always felt responsible for whoever she was with, usually resulting in failure of the mission or Alisa being seriously hurt. That and when Alisa last went on a team mission everything that could go wrong went wrong. It didn't help that she was an asset for Coulson's team that particular mission. It was for these reasons that Coulson thought it was to get the Avengers back together. Watching Alisa spinning around on the beams, he began to think about how much she had grown up. Physically, mentally, independently. She was no longer a shy sixteen year old but a not-quite-so-shy twenty two year old. She was a lot more open, no longer cried all the time, and was not afraid of anyone, and like Rosie, was not afraid to stand up to other agents.

Yet they hadn't met, not properly anyway. They had probably sparred at one point, not knowing who the other was, but they had never been formerly introduced. It surprised everyone that Fury had kept them apart, as they would have been good together, both lost Natasha, Rosie having almost lost touch with all her other 'family'. Philosophy suddenly realised that Fury was probably waiting for him, and arose from his musings.

"Agent Romanoff, Director Fury wants you." Alisa had taken the name Romanoff when she joined, in honour of her mother. She did a triple somersault off the top beam, landing next to Coulson and walked silently with him to Fury's office. She still didn't talk too much, but spoke when she wanted to.

Once she got in to Fury's office, a pristine work space with incredibly boring floor, Phil stayed in the shadows as Alisa took the chair, feeling like she was under a microscope.

"What have I done, sir?" Alisa trembled. She got missions from Coulson and usually got called to Fury's office for throwing knives in the canteen. Recently though, the twenty two year old couldn't think of anything she's done wrong.

"Nothing. There's a mission for you. How's your Italian?" A small plan formed in Alisa's head. She was one of the agents that knew that one of the few languages Fury didn't speak was Italian. It was obvious, to her at least, what she should do next...

"Lo so. Suppongo che potrei parlarlo." 'I know it. I suppose I could speak it.' Both Alisa and Coulson, who didn't even know Italian but still laughed at Fury's rage, were now suppressing grins.

"I would answer that if I knew what you had said." Coulson let his go. He didn't laugh, but he was standing in the shadows and Alisa and The Director were currently staring each other out.

"Potrei dire nulla ora e Fury non saprei. Quello che posso dire su di lui?" 'I could say anything now and Fury wouldn't know. What could I say about him?' Alisa's mind slowly wandered around to the deepest darkest corners, but she didn't say anything nasty. S.H.I.E.L.D. probably had a translator program that Fury would use as soon as she was gone.

"Romanoff..." He warned.

"Yeah, sorry. I speak Italian. Where do you need me to go?" Alisa got the warning immediately and decided she wanted to go wherever Fury was sending her. It had only been a few days since she had been on the last mission but she didn't like being at base because of well... paperwork and... paperwork. She got her father's genes in that, Fury had decided.

"Rome. Hill-Coulson will come and get you when you're needed. Here's the file, go get ready." Alisa took the large file with a smirk, which suggested to Fury that she was in a rather annoying mood, simply because Alisa never smirked unless she was about to annoy someone, or throw a knife at them.

"Naturalmente, direttore Fury, sarò pronto." 'Of course Director Fury, I'll be ready.' Alisa said this quickly, whilst standing up and grinning at Coulson, who let out a small chuckle.

"ROMANOFF!" Fury screamed as she skipped out of the door.

Alisa was wandering down to her room, a sacred place where no other agents were allowed, with the file tucked under her arm. Her brain was full of Italian thoughts, and how nice Rome must be in March, that she didn't notice she had walked in to another agent until there were papers everywhere, and swears being muttered under breaths. Yes, even though she was that little good girl, she still swore. The other agents head ducked down, which Alisa was glad too, as it meant she didn't see her go red, though it also meant that all she saw was a mass of red hair. She quickly helped the woman get her up her papers, of which she only saw the word Italy, and once that was all done, Alisa handed back the papers the ginger hadn't picked up and gave them back while that girl muttered an apology.

Alisa, still feeling slightly annoying, which made her sweet towards others, said, "It's ok, big mission?" The other girl said something about needing leave, but only for a break, which Alisa agreed with. S.H.I.E.L.D. was now her home though, so all leave was spent doing paperwork which was supposed to be done during work time. This girl looked exactly that, a girl, which was surprising, as there were currently not that many agents under the age of twenty five. Of course Alisa didn't mean a girl, but a female younger than those she was used to seeing.

"I know how you feel. Well I'll see you around," Alisa replied with cheer. That was the end of their conversation, yet only then did they meet eyes. Alisa didn't recognise the girl, but she obviously did. The twenty two year old had never seen this girl before do assumed she had a look alike when the other agent shook her head. They both turned to walk away, not expecting to meet again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

13th March, 2022, 22:42 – Roof tops of Rome, Italy

Rosie jumped over the gap between the buildings landing roughly onto the other one on her back. Quickly she did a one shoulder forward roll, to avoid breaking the rifle and Katanas on her back, before standing up and repeating what she had just done. She'd been doing this for the last fifteen minutes trying to get a head of her target. Her shoulders were starting to hurt but she didn't care. All she could focus on was getting ahead of her target and taking him down like Natasha had taught her to do. Every so often when she was training she couldn't help but wonder if Natasha would be proud of the work she's done, of the Agent she's turned into. After she came back from her rogue period she promised herself that she would become as good an Agent as Natasha was, to fill the gap she left behind. Then Clint 'retired' and her life took another blow her world had fallen apart around her and she hit rock bottom. Thanks to her however got her back on her feet and did their best to be the family she lost after the Avengers disassembled. Once she was back on her feet she threw herself into her work determined to make up for Clint leaving as well and she'd just about filled Natasha's whole and her ex-partner nearly filling Clint's.

Her target just happened to be a drug dealer going by the name of Leo Naccari. Leo was wanted for the killing a governor of Spain (apparently he'd killed the governor before her fled to Rome) and drug dealing. That was just what S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about him for sure. There were a lot of cases that could be lead back to him but there was no hard evidence. Once she was half way along the ally Naccari was walking along she stopped on the building and set up her rifle just to keep tabs on him. Quickly she looked through the scope searching for her target in the ally below whilst rolling her tense shoulders. She really needed time to relax or do something to relax. After all she had vowed, as had Tony, to give up her suit unless the world was about to blown up or something she wasn't left with many options to unwind from the stress of Stark Industries and being a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent.

Rosie allowed a smile to cross her face once she spotted Naccari. The man wore a black suit, with the expiation of a tie, which matched his well styled hair. His dark brown eyes searched the ally for anyone who may be following him or trying to assassinate him. Too bad he isn't looking at the roof tops. His pale skin stuck out like a sore thumb in the darkness of the ally so he was easy to track. Rosie risked looking behind him to see if anyone was trying to take away her target when she spotted a girl following him who could be older than 22 at the most.

"Well, well, well… what do you think you're doing little missy?" Rosie smirked allowing her Scottish accent to completely take over her normal accent. Still smirking she knelt on the roof before leaving her rifle against her knee. If that girl thought she could steal her target she was thoroughly mistaken, no one took got in the way of her and her mission another thing Natasha had taught her.

"Trying to take my target away are you? That's not going to happen," she hissed. Quickly she stood up and placed her rifle on her back before reaching down and pulled out what looked like fangs. Carefully she placed them in her mouth before running her tongue over them to make sure they'd clipped on properly. Let's just say the scientists at S.H.I.E.L.D. had thought it would be funny to give her poisons fangs to go with her code name, Death Adder. As much as they thought it was funny they had no idea how useful they really were. With the fangs now in place she ran over to the fire escape and quickly clambered down it stopping just before the end. Hanging from the fire escape Rosie hid in the shadows allowing Naccari keeping one eye on him and the other on the women. She planned to take that girl out before capturing Naccari and then it was time for her break. As soon as the women turned the corner Rosie jumped from the fire escape and clung onto the girls back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alisa tore through the streets, following the target with a throwing knife in one hand, pistol in the other. After escaping the building by flipping down the poles on the fire escapes she had begun to run and run, occasionally jumping over a barrel or hurdling over a box. She was silent and went unnoticed by him. Leo Naccari. The drug dealer and government people killer. Alisa didn't know why he had started running during his drug dealing meeting, she had stuck to the shadows and kept to her hidden code name, Crystal, as in Crystal Clear. The subject had just turned a right corner and the brunette was about to follow, when Alisa was jumped upon from above. As the other person was on her back, about to bite her on the neck, Alisa delivered a swift kick to her gut, to which the other girl fell off. They began to spar, delivering kicks, punches and the occasional elbow to the other.

Alisa aimed a punch to her stomach, which the other girl dodged but managed to grab her hand and twist the brunette around. The twenty one year old then used her gymnastic skills to jump over the top of the red head and put her in a headlock which doesn't last for long as she pulled free and grabbed Alisa's arm and twisted it behind her. The younger one then again knocked the other in the gut, forcing her to let go again. The ginger then jumped on top of the brunette and held a knife to her throat. She was about to strike when their eyes connected and Alisa gave a bloody grin.

"Are you going to kill me? Another S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent?"

Then Rosie realised who it was. The Agent that had helped pick up her sheets the morning before. The one that she thought looked like- she really did. Clint. And Natasha. A perfect mix. Natasha's eyes, Clint's hair, a mix of the two. Clint had told her Natasha had gone rouge for a year, September 1999 to September 2000. This one looked about twenty one. Natasha went to visit- This girl was the reason she was dead. NATASHA WAS DEAD BECAUSE OF THIS LITTLE GIRL!

"You killed her..." Rosie whispered, realisation dawning. "And you made me lose my friking target!"

"I think you'll find that you were the one who jumped on my back." Alisa quietly stated. She had lost her target too, possibly the same one.

"I NEED to do this!" Rosie complained, taking off again, Alisa hot on her heels.

They ran for half an hour, a whole one, trying to find the target. After two, they decided that the target was lost. Alisa looked slightly crest fallen, she had never lost a target before. Rosie was damn annoyed, she had almost got him then this little girl, this rookie agent, had gotten in her way. Rosie hadn't guessed that Alisa was still following her, in her eyes no rookie agent could have stamina of that calibre. Like hers. Yes, Rosie thought, that annoying rookie must have stopped long ago. So when she stopped dead, she was surprised at the small force that hit her from behind.

"I'm so sorry," Alisa apologised, "I didn't- thi"

"Yes," Rosie responded menacingly. She was used to agents being scared of her, she was Rosie Maria Virginia Stark, Death Adder, one of shields best agents.

"You didn't think. You didn't think of the consequences of following me on MY mission. The one FURY specifically sent me on instead of rest. FURY! Do you even know who he is you good for nothing level one little agent bitch?!" Rosie finished off, expecting the girl to break down crying, or at least accept defeat.

But no, this good for nothing level one little agent bitch, replied to her.

"I'm sorry. But FURY sent ME on this mission. Me, the good for some things, level nearly ten, admittedly little, agent." Rosie swallowed. She was level eleven. Only a little more than one higher. Oh sugar. That was pretty rude of her. Still, taking her mission away and everything... Rosie didn't need the responsibility of a younger agent, a liability to get her captured or injured.

"I'll talk to Hill-Coulson. Go back to the safe house. I'll sort something out about this." She shoved Alisa in the direction of the safe house but Alisa dug her heels deep in to the ground and refused to move.

"I'm not going back to safety while you're out here... Not in safety."

"Fine. I'll come back with you. Happy?" Rosie planned on leaving once the younger girl was asleep, to track the target back down and get him. They walked back in silence, with their guards up and walls around their minds.

Once they had returned, each of them breathed out a little. Rosie realised she didn't know the girls name, the one she was sure was Clint and Natasha's daughter.

"Hey, what's your name?" She called across the kitchen where the girl was looking away. Both of them were gagging when Rosie took her fangs out, she hadn't quite gotten the hang of it yet, so Alisa decided to look away.

Turning back, she replied, "Agent Romanoff. Yourself?" Alisa was oblivious to the sharp intake of breath Rosie gave when she said her surname. Rosie couldn't believe that her suspicions were correct. NATASHA HAD A DAUGHTER!?

"Rosie Maria Virginia Stark. But what's your real name?" Alisa was hesitant to open up, but given that she'd bumped in to 'Rosie' the day before, and that she knew about Fury and Hill-Coulson, she decided that this girl maybe trust worthy. Thinking about her name, this girl might be the famous Rosie Stark that word went around base about, how she had picked a fight with Sharon Carter one week, and the next. And the one after that.

"Alisa Barney Romanoff." Barney was Clint's older brother's name. That Rosie knew. Romanoff came from Natasha and Alisa sounded Russian. Natasha's eyes and Clint's hair, this was baby Barton.

"Alisa. That's pretty. Is it Russian?" Rosie asked, not expecting the answer she got.

"Да, или так мне сказали." 'Yes, or so I'm told.'

"Вы говорите по-русски тоже?" 'Do you speak Russian too?'

"Является то, что много не очевидно?" 'Is that much not obvious?' Rosie gave her a famous state of death. If looks could kill, this would be instant, or a slow gruesome, limb tearing off death, depending on which way you look at it.

"I'm calling Hill now." Hill-Coulson was a bit of a mouthful and since Rosie was a little tired, she abbreviated to Hill's maiden name. Alisa nodded and looked at Rosie expectantly.

"Just remember when you eaves drop, you might not always like what you hear." Rosie was deadly serious. She was a stone hearted cold bitch on missions and that wasn't going to change for the safety of the ears of one small girl. Hill picked up on the first ring, only it wasn't Hill.

"Agent Stark." The monotonous voice of the director said. It was a statement, not a greeting or question.

"What the fuck were you thinking Fury? Sending some little kid with me, especially when it's-" Rosie began to rant, not bothering about the girl that was listening, or the fact she had just sworn at her boss.

"I'm well aware of who she is." Fury didn't want her to say Clint. It had always been kept a secret, as Natasha had wanted, a secret Fury didn't want Rosie to break.

"Well why then?" The young woman demanded. If it was one thing Rosie prided herself on being, it was stubborn.

"You two need to learn how to work together." It was a lame, false excuse that even Fury could tell, but the real reason... He couldn't even think of telling Rosie that.

"Why?"

"Because. Deal with it Stark. Work together. Pass me to her." It wasn't a question, it was an order. Rosie did it silently, slightly confused. Why didn't Fury tell her beforehand? Because she would reject it. Stop him. Refuse. Rosie felt she was so predictable.

Alisa took the phone with slightly shaking hands, "Hello?"

"Romanoff. Has Stark tried to kill you yet?" Fury asked very seriously. Knowing Rosie, she probably had.

"Yeah. She had a knife to my throat. Then she looked in her eyes and stared. Her eyes weren't anything special, emerald green, fairly round, like her mother's. Her mother's.

"She knew your parents. You need to-"

"Wait a sec. ParentS?" She didn't know who her father was. Still. After all this time, all the badgering of agents, sifting through files. It always seemed like there was one missing, and there probably was.

"... You two need to work together." Fury avoided her question. That meant he knew. He knew and he wouldn't tell her.

"You know who my DAD is?" Alisa demanded, refusing to let it go.

"Alisa, now's not the time. Work together with Rosie." Fury hoped the use of her first name, and the mention of the older girl would get her away from the sensitive topic of her father. It was Natasha's wish, so it would be kept.

"Why. Why should I? You know I don't work well with people. Especially when they've just tried to kill me." She cast a side glance at Rosie as she said that. Rosie held her hands up, as if in surrender.

"Alisa..."

"Why?"

"Because Romanoff."

"Bene. Essere così. Sai una cosa? Forse lavorerò con lei. Forse no. Io deciderò. Direttore addio." 'Fine. Be like that. You know what? Maybe I will work with her. Maybe not. I'll decide. Goodbye director.' In the background, Rosie snickered. From her crash course of Italian she knew the gist of what Alisa had said.

"ROMANOFF!"

"Goodbye." The phone was roughly chucked at Rosie, as Alisa drew her knees to her chest, the legs providing protection from what she felt was the cruel world outside. Tears didn't fall, or wish to spill. The cold expression remained unchanged, as if no emotions were present.

"She's angry isn't she?" The Director asked Rosie after the phone had been thrown at her.

"Yep."

"Stark get her to cooperate with you. She hasn't had the best life, no neither have you, so you know what it feels like. She's alone. Help her. Work together." Rosie took this seriously, she couldn't remember a time he had been more serious. And the girl wasn't that bad, and she wouldn't want to dishonour Clint or Natasha...

"If we must sir."

"You must. I'll be seeing you both soon Agent Stark."

"Bye."

Rosie threw the phone in the air and sat in the chair next to Alisa. Looking at her, Rosie thought they both probably looked half dead. She put her arm around the younger girl, who flinched, thinking about what Fury had said about hard lives and awkwardly side one arm hugged her.

"Hey, looks like we're stuck with each other..." Rosie began, but it looked like it was going in one ear, and out the other. Rosie didn't know what to do.

"I think we should go to bed now." Rosie said, though again it seemed to wash over her. The strawberry blonde didn't know what to do. There was one thing left for her to try... "Эй, Алиса, ты в порядке не так ли? Мы должны идти в постель, есть много, чтобы сделать завтра. Хорошо? Мы можем говорить более завтра, пойти наверх, иди спать." (Hey, Alisa, you're ok right? We should go to bed now, got a lot to do tomorrow. Okay? We can talk more tomorrow, go upstairs, go to sleep.) And with that both girls began to move, got ready and went to bed with separate rooms, sleeping with guns under their pillows, knives on their bedside tables.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so before you read this I just want to apologise for the lack of updates. School started again and because I'm now in a new year and with my exams coming this year we've been chucked in at the deep end meaning a lot of work and stress. So I'm sorry we haven't updated in a while but because this is on my account updates may depend on how stressed out I am or when I actually have free time. Sorry again and I apologise in advance as well. Anyway I'll stop rambling, as always R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning Rosie, as she usually was, was the first up. Quickly she had a shower before wondering into the kitchen planning the day ahead. Grabbing a bowl of cereal she looked out the window. It was clear that there was only one thing today that she, or maybe they, should do today. Find Leo Naccari since _someone_ made her lose him but it wasn't really Alisa's fault if you went back far enough you could blame it on Fury and that is usually the answer for everything, that or blame it on Clint or Tony and then run. After living with Clint and Tony for numerous years you kind of leaner to blame things on them and watch as they get shouted at. With the thought of Clint and Tony her mind immediately thought of times in the tower but she quickly went back to the task ahead not allowing herself to be distracted.

She'd been looking at a map of the city, thinking of all the possible places he could be, when Alisa staggered into the kitchen. Hardly looking up she let out a sigh, Alisa looked like hell. How long had she stayed up after she'd told her to go to bed? Of course finding out who your Father is, is a big deal, she knows that first hand but in her case it was parents, but to find out someone so close to you was keeping that kind of information from you. Man, that must be horrible but she shouldn't be letting that distract her when they're on a mission! It was then it crossed her mind that she should give her the name of her Dad but it wasn't her right to say after all she was just the random stranger who tried to kill her in an ally. Shoving that thought to the back of her mind she shoved her phone in her pocket before looking up at the younger girl.

"Right have a shower, get cleaned up, have some breakfast and get suited up, we're leaving in half an hour tops we've got a city to search," Rosie told her arms crossed over her chest before walking past.

Alisa groaned quietly to herself. They had been searching the city for hours and had found no trace of the psycho they were meant to be beating up right now. If only Fury had told them they'd be working together they wouldn't be in this whole mess in the first place so when Rosie said she was pretty sure she knew where they were Alisa had no hope. They'd cover around half the city and to be honest she was starting to give up but Rosie wasn't and was determined to get this mission finished. What was the rush anyway? Fury had given them a week tops and it had only been a day so far. Was Rosie that egger to get away from her? But then this girl was a professional Agent she probably just wanted to get it over and done with.

They arrived, at what looked like, an abandoned warehouse about half an hour later. Without saying a word Rosie pointed to the fire escape going up the side before climbing up it herself with Alisa hot on her heels. Carefully she peered through the broken glass to see a group standing in the warehouse on of which she quickly recognised as Naccari the others are either part of a gang or potential buyers of his drugs. Smirking away to herself she turned to Alisa behind her.

"He's here, take a look," she whispered. Alisa looked to where Rosie was pointing before nodding. Quickly Alisa bypassed Rosie, climbed through the broken window and ran silently along the metal walkway that hung above the group. Rosie followed her lead and came to crouch down beside her.

"Here's the plan, we'll wait until the buyers show up as I'm certain their not them, if they do show up that is and according to Fury there was meant to be a meeting somewhere in the city today anyway," she muttered.

"I know I read the mission file," Alisa mocked. Rosie glared at her before carrying on.

"When they arrive I'll take out the buyers and you get Naccari. Don't mess up or it'll be your head on the line," Rosie hissed warningly.

"Oh so you're trusting me to take down _your_ target are you?" Alisa teased but Rosie was taking none of it.

"Don't make me change my mind," she spat. Alisa held her hands up sarcastically before directing her attention back to the group bellow.

For the next fifteen minutes they waited for the buyer/buyers to show and it was clear everyone was getting impatient. Beneath them Naccari and his 'gang' were talking impatiently whilst Alisa drummed her fingers on the metal bar in front of them and Rosie tapped her chest which made the sound of tapping metal. As soon as she heard it Alisa looked at the older girl confused, as far as she was concerned a chest shouldn't be making that noise. When Rosie caught her staring she immediately stopped and checked the time on her phone letting out a soft groan. They were lucky if the groan had escaped her mouth when the doors to the warehouse crashed open announcing the arrival of the buyers. Alisa peered over the bar as far as she dared to see a group storming in. At first she thought nothing of when she saw a red star on the arm of one of the men but when she spotted it on all of the others as well she started to get concerned.

"Should we be concerned that they all have red stars tattooed onto their arms?" she hissed.

"They what?!" Rosie growled.

"Have red stars tattooed onto their arms?" Alisa repeated looking back down at the group. To her they were as obvious as night and day, how could Rosie not see those tattoos?

"Can you not see them?" Alisa asked. When no reply came she looked up to see no one beside her causing her eyes to widen. Had Rosie abandoned her? No she used to be an Avenger she wouldn't… would she? Not that she cared though she can handle that group perfectly fine by herself. Before she had even thought of what to do another door crashed and bullets shot out of it. Alisa didn't need to look to know who that was all Alisa could do was watch in shock as Rosie rained havoc on the group bellow.

No sooner had she fired the first shot the group with the red star tattoos started to return fire whilst Naccari's gang ran to protect him. It was all too easy, one by one the men started to fall with bullets in one part of their body or another. Soon all of Naccari's gang was dead, Naccari had been shot in the leg and couldn't move and half of the red star men had fallen dead. Chucking the now empty guns to the side she pulled out her Katanas that she had hidden underneath her jacket and continued to attack the men. It seemed like with each perfectly placed swipe of her Katana men fell down dead until there was only one left. Now all she could see was red, pure red whilst hatred fired through her veins. As soon as Alisa had red stars she knew who it was. Stalking over to the one man left standing he kicked him full force in the chest causing him to stumble backwards before getting closer again and smacking chin upwards with her foot. The man fell to the floor helpless clutching his face. With what little energy he had left he went to attack but found the tip of a Katana pressed to his throat.

"Bверх! (up!)" she hissed in Russian jerking her Katana up. At the fear of losing his throat the man complied. Slowly she backed him up into the wall keeping her Katana where it was.

"Что ты делаешь здесь вы Красная комната ублюдок? (What are you doing here you Red Room bastard?)" she hissed the warningly. The man only smirked at her before spitting blood onto the Katana joining the rest.

"Черная Вдова опять поднялась, следите за вашей спиной Смерти гадюка, (The Black Widow has risen again, watch your back Death Adder)" he laughed.

"Черная Вдова воскрес? Что ты имеешь в виду?! (The Black Widow has risen again? What do you mean?!)" she demanded.

"She's coming for you Death Adder!" he laughed reverting to English before repeating it again and again. After the third time Rosie had had enough, she put a Katana on the ground before taking his head in her hand and whacking it against the wall rendering him unconscious. With narrow eyes she pulled out her phone before pressing numerous things and putting it back in her pocket.

Alisa, who was now on the warehouse floor, went to secure Naccari. As soon as she'd finished she looked up at Rosie in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" she screamed completely losing her cool.

"Tell Fury the target is secured and you have other prisoners, if he asks I knocked you out," Rosie told her. With her Katanas now safely back in their holders on her back she pulled the com link out of her ear and squashed it under her foot. Alicia watched her with narrow eyes what was she on about? Was she leaving?

"What the heck are you going on about?" Alisa asked extremely confused. At this point the sound of an engine could be heard just as Rosie turned and walked to the exit of the warehouse. Over her shoulder she just shouted at Alisa to do as she'd told her before disappearing outside. Alisa glared after her like hell she was going to do what she was told.

Outside Rosie saw car headlights coming towards her before they stopped not too far away. Turning she ran over to it before jumping into the driver's seat. She knew bringing her car was a good idea; yes it was originally going to be for a completely different purpose but now it works to her advantage. You see she wasn't planning on going back. She'd planned to stay in Europe for another week before going back to visit Pepper and Tony for another week and then go back to work but now though those plans have been blown out the window. Reaching over to the glove compartment she pulled out the tracker before squashing it and chucking it out the door. After deciding there was no other trackers she could think of she buckled herself in and revved the engine a bit. She was just about to drive when the door to the passenger seat flew open and Alisa dove in quickly buckling herself in.

"Get out," Rosie hissed gripping the steering wheel angrily. She didn't have time for this.

"No, not until you tell me what is going on!" Alisa cried.  
"I said get out! This is my mission now! There's no way you're coming with me it's too dangerous!" Rosie cried turning on her.

"Too dangerous? What are you on about?" Alisa muttered.

"Look just get out the car Romanoff, S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't involved anymore this is off the raider, I'm on my own now and I really don't need anyone slowing me down! Please just get out the fucking car!" Rosie cried.

"Rosie I can help! Just tell me what it is and I can help you!" Alisa cried. Rosie went to protest but shut her mouth again. Maybe she could use a little help and how bad would it be after all Alisa was the daughter of two of the best Agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever seen. But because of her parentage she can't know everything. Rosie let out a sigh before turning to look at Alisa properly again.

"I'm going to get a friend who I thought was dead and due to recent information might be alive. S.H.I.E.L.D. can't know so I'm going rogue this is off the raider," Rosie sighed, "She was apparently killed years ago by a powerful organisation that had been controlling her for the first 20 odd years of her life and have been trying to get her back ever since she escaped. If there's even the slightest chance she's alive I have to try and get her back. This may be too big even for me so I don't want to drag you down with me." Alisa looked at shocked as she explained everything. So she does have a heart after all. Hearing her story she wanted to help after all a very similar thing had happened to her Mum so she knows what Rosie's going through. Maybe just maybe because of this she'll be able to help her and get her friend back.

"I want to help oh and if you don't want S.H.I.E.L.D. to know I'd get driving because I called them and they'll be here to pick up Naccari pretty soon," Alisa smirked. Rosie swore before taking out her phone and chucking it out the window. Alisa watched her eyebrows knitted together what was she doing?

"Fine you can help but you have to do as I say after all I'm the one who's done it before. Dump anything they can use to trace us," Rosie growled. Alisa nodded before chucking her com, phone and bag out the window as Rosie did the same only leaving them with their weapons, the clothes on their backs and the contents of the car.

"Hold onto something," Rosie commanded before speeding off. Alisa grabbed onto the door handle for dear life as they went shooting off down the alley. As soon as they rounded the corner Rosie spoke again.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. cloak us, change the reg and colour us sliver," Rosie demanded.

"Yes Miss Stark," a British, robotic voice echoed in the car. Alisa's eyes shot wide open holy cow the car can talk!

"Your car can talk!" she cried. Rosie nodded before explaining that she'd installed J.A.R.V.I.S., the Stark family's robotic butler years ago before explain what else it could do. Alisa listened in awe at what it could do, this was defiantly not S.H.I.E.L.D. issued or anything else she's ever seen! It was like something out of James Bond! Right there and then she knew it was going to be one hell of an adventure but she didn't know how right she was. This was going to change both of their lives forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rosie flicked through the radio channels, hoping to find something worth listening to, other than the shit that was on the radio most days. She'd driven through Italy, Austria and a bit of Slovakia by now and had had no coffee or sleep, so was begging to feel quite tired. "Make sure you don't go near Budapest." Alisa cautioned while Rosie flicked, and Rosie stopped as she remembered that Slovakia bordered Hungary and how close to the border Budapest was. Fury sent Alisa to Budapest too?

"What shit happened when you went there?" Rosie questioned, testing the girls boundaries. Could she get her to open up a little? This whole car journey Alisa hadn't slept, no matter how much Rosie had tried to make her. They were going to have to trade off driving soon, if Rosie could bear to let someone else touch her car, and Rosie didn't need her falling asleep at the wheel. Rosie assumed it was because she couldn't trust her, but how could she? They had barely talked, other than the shouting.

"Just some cunt. I got stuck in a stairway with about twenty five guards." Of course this wasn't what Alisa remembered, only background details of what happened in Budapest. "Some other stuff too. But you know, what happens in Budapest stays in Budapest. What happened to you?"

Rosie smirked, looking over at the younger girl, "Oh shit went down in Budapest. I was with-" Rosie's face fell. She re-though her sentence and began again. "I was about fourteen, fifteen maybe... Nat... Natasha impersonated some boys mum. He- Jayden- flirted with me. Hydra followed us. One of the later... Black Widow's followed us. I got glass in my foot. We had to get the train to Switzerland. Shit definitely went down in Budapest." Rosie knew Natasha was a sensitive subject, especially since their 'mission' was about her, not that she had told Alisa. The brunette nodded, though remained silent.

"You don't talk much." Rosie commented. She didn't mean to sound rude, it just came out like that. She was a total chatterbox and had grown up always around people, at the orphanage, at the Tower, at S.H.I.E.L.D. There was always someone to talk to.

"Haven't ever needed to." It had just been her and Thalia then she avoided most people around S.H.I.E.L.D. "But I talk when I want."

"So tell me about yourself?"

"I lived with mum's friend Thalia and she visited from time to time, made most of my birthdays. Then for my sixteenth she came and died. And Thalia did too. So I went with Fury. Became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. That's basically it." Rosie knew Alisa was holding back details, but it was private and Rosie knew she shouldn't be so nosy. However she was a Stark and it was in their nature to be so.

"Boyfriend? Obsessions? God I don't even know how old you are."

"Twenty one. Birthdays 14th of May."

"Boyfriend?" Rosie teased, noticing the slightest tinge of pink that creeper in to Alisa's pale cheeks.

"I might be going out with another Agent. Possibly. Highly unlikely, of course I'm not I mean Its again protocol. But what about you?" The red flowed freely through Alisa's cheeks, making it known that she was indeed going out with a fellow agent.

"Ah, which one is it? And there's a complicated situation with Jayden and myself but we're talking about you." Rosie insisted. Alisa turned to look out the window in to black nothingness of night. She didn't want to tell the ginger. Her and agent-

"He's great. Blonde, tall, blue eyes, I brought him in to S.H.I.E.L.D. a few years back."

"Just like your parents..." Rosie muttered under her breath. She didn't think Alisa would be able to hear and was therefore surprised when she was met with a wave of sound.

"CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY PARENTS?! EITHER YOU TELL ME WHO MY DAD IS AND BRING MY MOTHER BACK TO LIFE OR JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!" There was a slight pause in which Rosie regained composure and Alisa drew a breath thinking about her words. "Sorry, I'm sorry, this is why I don't talk I end up shouting at people for the tiniest things then go in to a monologue and ramble about how bad I feel about shouting at them. I'm sorry, Rosie, I really am. I just don't like the secrets that surround me. The secrets that should be mine, but I seem to be the only one that doesn't know what the secret is. I mean, who is my father and why won't anyone tell me? It can't be that much of a big deal or no one else would know, either. I'm going to shut up now, sorry again." Alisa turned back to face the window, feeling ashamed that she had lost it. Everything she had said was true, but she could have put it nicer.

Rosie on the other hand, was pleased to be shouted at. It meant that the girl was opening up to her. Fury had never specifically told her not to tell the brunette.

"His name was Clint..." Rosie whispered. They had gone rogue and no longer answered to S.H.I.E.L.D. after all. "Him and N-Natasha were partners. He brought her in to S.H.I.E.L.D. from the Red Room... She was a monster there okay, and earlier, that Naccari was dealing shit with the people who have red stars tattooed on their arms, those pieces of shit were the Red Room and they said Natasha was alive. Natasha, my friend, your mother, is apparently alive." Rosie glanced over at Alisa who was now staring straight ahead possibly in shock. Rosie knew what it felt like to have no parents, then suddenly have both, but this situation was different. The younger girl had never known whom her father was so assumed him dead, her mother had been dead, so dead they couldn't find a body... so dead that they couldn't find a body...

Rosie pulled in to a petrol station an forty five minutes later, in Nitra. She may have been going at 150KM an hour, which is around 90mph if you're awkward. She hadn't looked over or spoken to Alisa in this time but let her thoughts mull over. She was going to have to ask the younger girl to drive. Coffee could keep her awake, but would also make her hyper, not a good thing in a small car, not that the car was too small. Rosie looked over at Alisa before she got out to connect the pump. Alisa was asleep, finally. Could Rosie wake her? No. It proved she thought Rosie trust worthy, which was good considering what Rosie had told her. Rosie filled up the tank, paid and grabbed a coffee and two Fidorka, wafer bar which she had tried last time she was in Slovakia, and paid. She went back to the car and took off again, getting back up to speed.

As far as Rosie knew, they were in the middle of nowhere she Alisa woke up. It had been a further forty five minutes, and Rosie was drunk with fatigue. She had drunk the whole coffee within five minutes, scalding her mouth more than once. The wafer had followed a few minutes later, and Rosie had saved the last one for Alisa. She had been glancing over to the younger girl every few minutes, checking to see when they could swap and she sleep.

"Do you want to switch?" Alisa asked, a few minutes later after she had woken up properly. Rosie eagerly agreed and was asleep within minutes of the switch. Alisa drove for the next few hours, through the rest of Slovakia and Ukraine, thinking about what Rosie had told her. She had had one mission to do with the Red Room before, but every time she got close to her target he had long sleeves on. She had got him eventually and killed him. Her mother could still be alive? No wonder Rosie was spooked. The Red Room... They had launched the attack that day, they had killed her, or had they just taken her?

Alisa drove for ages, possibly as long as the owner of the car, until Rosie awoke just in time to get to the Russian border.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rosie woke just before the boarder. Quickly the two stopped so Rosie could drive across the border. Once they were a couple of miles into Russia Rosie turned to Ali.

"So do you happen to have a back account or a safe house in Russia?" she asked keeping one eye on the road. Alias narrowed her eyes at Rosie. Shouldn't she? She's the billionaire's daughter after all and she's been an Agent for longer she should have something near here.

"Why? Don't you, you're the billionaire after all?" Alisa raised an eyebrow.

"Em… no there's too many bad memories in Russia, I try to stay away from here as much as I can," Rosie directed her attention back to the road. Alisa watched Rosie cautiously. Even though Rosie was doing her best to ignore Alisa but she could tell whatever had happened in Russia had scared the older girl for life.

"Yeah I do, Fury tends to send me on a lot of missions here since I'm half Russian." Alisa nodded before telling Rosie the directions to her safe house which was just outside of Obninsk.

By the time they arrived at Alisa's safe house the sun was just starting to rise. After ransacking the house and find no food at all they jumped back into the car and headed into Obninsk. Finding a bank Alisa got out money for breakfast, and some extra for the day, before leading Rosie to her favourite café.

With their breakfast in hand the pair took a table outside of the café. Alisa sighed and took a sip of her coffee occasionally looking over to where Rosie was reading one of the local papers for any sort of information. According to her the weirdest papers sometimes had the little things that might be useful to them that the main papers had missed out so that was why she had an obscure local paper and a copy of the _Izvestia_. Alisa rubbed her forehead how on earth were they meant to find her Mum in all of Russia… that is if she's even alive they were going on a hunch if anything. They were risking their jobs on a hunch but neither of them was going to give up until they knew for sure one way or another. The big question at the moment though was where to start? They knew she was with the Red Room but they didn't know where their base was but if there was any information they could find Moscow would be a good place to start. Alisa went to speak when there was a _sinkt_ noise before a growl from Rosie before another _sinkt_. Looking up Alisa saw a taller, muscular, black haired man smirking down at the two. Gulping Alisa turned to Rosie who hadn't looked at the man but was still looking down to where her paper had been.

"I was reading that," she spat.

"Why would you want to read crap like this bub?" the man asked carelessly chucking the paper into a nearby bin. So he was American no way he was Russian with that accent or was he Canadian? It was hard to tell.

"Rosie I think you should let this one go," Alisa whispered warningly. She had no doubt at all that Rosie couldn't beat this man up if she wanted to. Everyone knows about Death Adder's skills on the Helicarrier this man probably wouldn't stand a chance but starting a fight in the middle of the street would not help them at all. Despite her warning though Rosie rose from the seat causing Ailsa to groan and pinch her temple.

"Here we go…" she groaned never taking her eyes off the two. It looked like Rosie was about to fight the man until she let a smile cross her face and the pair gave the other a rough hug.

"It's good to see you," Rosie smiled thumping him on the back.

"Right back at you bub," the man thumped her back. Alisa looked at the two shocked weren't they about to fight a moment ago?

"Ok what just happened?" Alisa asked very confused. Neither answered her though leaving Alisa to watch the scene unfolding in front of her in shock and very confused.

"How did you know I was here?" Rosie asked the man once they'd both sat down.

"I didn't I've been following your scent for the past 12 hours," he smirked. Alisa grimaced ok that was very creepy. Her scent what the hell?

"And what does my smelt smell like?" Rosie laughed.

"Metal, energy, coffee, something all Starks have I can't quite put my finger on and for some reason pineapples," the man shrugged. Rosie laughed before shrugging and muttering shampoo.

"Ok seriously what's happening?" Alisa growled. Rosie looked over to Alisa before apologising for not saying straight away.

"Alisa this is Logan, Logan this is Agent Alisa Romanoff," Rosie stressed her last name. Logan's eyebrows shot up at the name. Meanwhile Alisa was trying to place the name Logan.

"Is she?" Logan asked. Rosie nodded slowly before looking over to Alisa. Seeing her concentrating Rosie gave the famous Stark Smirk before expanding.

"Alisa, Logan is a superhero going by the name of Wolverine I trust this man with my life so you have no need to worry. Logan… he knew Natasha well," Rosie's voice fell at the mention of Natasha's name. Alisa shook his hand, well that explained the scent thing otherwise that would have just been creepy. After their introductions Logan turned back to Rosie.

"So I'm taking it you know," he looked at them both.

"That's why we're here," Rosie nodded before adding a little extra, "What'd ya know Logan?" He nodded to them both the nod telling him he knew something. He looked around the small square the café was located in sniffing the air slightly. Eventually he turned back to the pair before asking them if there was somewhere safe to talk. Nodding Alisa stood up from the chair whilst Rosie did the same, fishing the car keys out her pocket.

"Follow us," Alisa told him.

When they arrived at the safe house they headed for the living room before sitting down on the couches. Logan studied the room and it was obvious he was mapping escape routes. On the journey to the safe house Alisa had found out that Logan had actually trained Natasha during her earlier years at the Red Room before he left to go back to America.

"Right, here's what I know. The Red Room are defiantly up and running and have been for years," Logan growled, "They've been building up their strength for years living under a rock until they're strong enough to act." Rosie looked up at him with narrow eyes. That was impossible she had been there on the mission with the other Avengers to take that dam base down. She'd watched it go up in smoke!

"But we took down their base wasn't Ivan in there? Didn't we kill him? You remember the joint Avengers and X-Men attack don't you?" Rosie asked with narrow eyes. Logan just shook his head. He remembered that alright.

"We failed. That wasn't there main base it used to be but when Natasha joined S.H.I.E.L.D. they anticipated something like this and made a separate base. We didn't take down Red Room but we weakened them drastically but know their back and stronger than ever there just waiting to strike. I'd watch your backs if I was you both of you are on S.H.I.E.L.D. and Red Room's raider now. Word on the street is both sides are sending teams to either bring you back or kill you."

"Why would S.H.I.E.L.D. send a team after us?" Alisa asked, "Surely they have other people to take down."

"Clearly you haven't gone rogue before kid," Logan growled, "From what I've heard they have got someone fitting Natasha's description. Locals have seen someone like her hiding in the shadows in some street or another all over Russia. Bad news Stark by the sounds of it she's active and you know what that means." Rosie pinched her forehead. If she really was active that was not good news for them. But what did she expect? Like the Red Room would leave someone like Natasha just sitting in a drawer waiting to be used no they'd brainwash her and start this mess all over again. She'd remember neither of them. Their job just got ten times harder.

"Brainwashed." Rosie spat.

"You got that right. I'm sorry but that's all I've got for you kid. Look I'll watch your back I'll try and keep Red Room away from you and I won't tell S.H.I.E.L.D. just be careful Lil' Red you too Agent Romanoff, you're playing with the big guns now." Logan got up. Rosie nodded before hugging him again. Rosie showed Logan out leaving Alisa sitting by herself. Her Mum was brainwashed by an organisation like the Red Room… that was not good…

When Rosie came back into the room Alisa was deep in thought. Not saying a word Rosie sat on the couch opposite Alisa before biting her bottom lip. They sat in silence for a while caught up in their own thoughts. Eventually though Alisa broke the silence.

"So what now?" she asked. She looked up to Rosie to see her staring into space. Rosie looked up and over to Alisa before giving Alisa her answer.

"We go looking for trouble."


End file.
